ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs broadcast by Discovery Family
This is a list of television programs broadcast by the U.S. cable television channel Discovery Family. Current programming This is a list of television programs currently broadcast by Discovery Family. Hasbro animated series * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (2014–present) * Littlest Pet Shop (2014–present) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2014–present) * Pound Puppies (2014–present) * The Transformers (2014–present) * Transformers: Prime (2014–present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014–present) Hasbro game show series *''Family Game Night'' (2014–present) Acquired animated series * Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do (2015–present) * The Jungle Book (2015–present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014–present) Acquired live-action series * Blossom (2016–present) * Funniest Pets & People (2015–present) Discovery live-action series * Babies Behaving Badly (2015–present) * Bakery Boss (2015—present) * Beasts Behaving Badly (2015–present) * Cake Boss (2014–present) * DC Cupcakes (2014–present) * The Diamond Collar (2016–present) * Extreme Couponing (2015–present) * Four Houses (2016–present) * Hope For Your Home (2016–present) * It's Me or the Dog (2014–present) * Kitchen Boss (2016–present) * My First Home (2014–present) * Pawn Queens (2016–present) * Property Ladders (2016–present) * Property Wars (2016–present) * Quints by Surprise (2014–present) * What's the Sell?! (2016–present) * While You Were Out (2016–present) Specials * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: The Movie * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade * My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas Programming blocks * Discovery Family Movies (2014–present) Upcoming programming Acquired animated series * Dream Defenders (TBA) * Jungle Adventure (2016) * Danny and Brandon (2016) * The Mystery Teenagers (2018) Acquired live-action series * The Dengineers''http://kidscreen.com/2016/05/09/discovery-family-channel-now-home-to-the-dengineers/ (TBA) Specials * ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree (2016) Former programming This is a list of programs that have formerly aired on Discovery Family. Hasbro animated series * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2014–15) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (2014–15) * Jem and the Holograms (2014–15) Acquired animated series * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2014–15) * SheZow (2015–16) * The Super Hero Squad Show (2014–15) * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (2014–15) * Tiny Toon Adventures (2014–15) * The Twisted Whiskers Show: Crazy Fur (2015) (Dropped; broadcasting ceased after 24 episodes due to a lawsuit between and ; eventually licensed by and currently airs on the Hub Network) Acquired live-action series * Horrible Histories (2015) * Ocean Mysteries with Jeff Corwin (2014–15) * Parents Just Don't Understand (2014–15) * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2014) Discovery live-action series * Africa (2014–15) * All-Star Dealers (2014–15) * America's Cutest Pets (2015) * American Factory (2014–15) * American Family vs. Wild (2015) * Ancient Case Files (2015) * Animal Head Games (2015) * Animal Lol (2015–16) * Auction Kings (2014–15) * Bad Dog! (2015) * BBQ Pitmasters (2014–15) * BBQ Pit Wars (2015) * Big, Bigger, Biggest (2014–15) * Blonde vs. Bear (2014–15) * Breaking Magic (2014–15) * Buying the Bayou (2015) * Candy Queen (2014–15) * Craft Wars (2014–15) * Corwin's Quest (2015) * Curiosity (2014–15) * Deep Fried Masters (2014–15) * Dirty Jobs (2015) * Dogs 101 (2015) * E-Vet Interns (2016) * Emeril Green (2015–16) * Epic (2014–15) * Escape to Chimp Eden (2014–15) * Exodus Earth (2014–15) * Explosive! (2015) * Extreme Cheapskates (2015) * Extreme Engineering: Big Reveals (2014–15) * Fabulous Cakes (2015–16) * Factory Made (2014–15) * Flying Wild Alaska (2014–15) * Food Factory (2014–15) * From Wags to Riches with Bill Berloni (2015–16) * The Game Plane (2015–16) * Gator Boys (2015) * Ghost Town Gold (2015) * Hand Made History (2015) * Hillbilly Handfishin' (2014–15) * How Do They Do It? (2014–15) * How the Earth Got Its Shapes (2014–15) * How It's Made (2014–15) * How We Invented the World (2014–15) * HowStuffWorks (2014–15) * Inedible to Incredible (2015) * Is It Possible? (2014–15) * Kidnapped by the Kids (2016) * The Little Couple (2015) * Lost and Found with Mike & Jesse (2015) * Lottery Changed My Life (2015) * Machines! (2014–15) * Mall Cops: Mall of America (2015) * Mantracker (2014–15) * Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation (2014–15) * Meet the Sloths (2014–15) * Meteorite Men (2014–15) * Mini Monsters (2014–15) * Monster Bug Wars (2014–15) * My Dog's Crazy Animal Friends (2015) * One Big Happy Family (2015) * One Car Too Far (2014–15) * Outrageous Kid Parties (2015) * Over Designed (2016) * Party at Tiffany's (2016) * The Planet's Funniest Animals (2015–16) * The Pool Master (2016) * Preposterous Pets (2015) * Redwood Kings (2016) * Shalom in the House (2015) * Some Assembly Required (2014–15) * Speed of Life (2014–15) * Super Saver Showdown (2015) * Super Systems (2014–15) * Surprising Lives of Billionaires (2015) * Survival of the Weirdest (2014–15) * Swimming with Monsters (2014–15) * Tanked (2015) * That's Superhuman! (2014–15) * Time Warp (2014–15) * Too Cute (2015) * Treetop Cat Rescue (2015) * Uber Guide (2014–15) * Ultimate Cake Off (2015–16) * Underdog to Wonderdog (2015) * United Bates of America (2016) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2015) * We Built This City (2014–15) * Weird, Wild and Deadly (2015) * Wild Deep (2014–15) * Wonders of Life (2014–15) * The World's Most Outrageous Pets (2015) * X-Machines (2014–15) Specials * Alone Among Grizzlies * America's Next Cat Star * Atlantis Uncovered * The Chocolate Wars * The Devil's Triangle * Disney Cruise Line: Behind the Magic * Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real * Egypt's Animal Mummies * Invasion of the Christmas Lights * Extreme Cruise Ship * Extreme Poodles * Finding Amelia Earhart: Mystery Solved * A Lion Called Christian * Polar Bears: Edge of Existence * The Secrets of the Dog Park * Super Pooches * Surprise, It's a Puppy * Walt Disney World Resort: Behind the Scenes Programming blocks * 12 Days of Our Christmas (December 2015) * Bring Us Back to the Future (October 2015) * Call of the Wild Mondays (2014–15) * Dino Madness (March 2015) * Fur-tastic Thursdays (2015) * Pawgust (August 2015) * Summer Movie Madness (July 2015) * That's Genius Tuesdays (2014–15) References Discovery Family Channel Category:Discovery Family shows *